Seattle-Sized Void
by random sass
Summary: Cat is jealous about Sam's new friendship with Jade. What's going on in Sam's mind when Cat calls in Freddie for revenge? Inspired by the Sam & Cat Reunion Special. A series of ONE-SHOTS
1. The Beginning

**Seattle-Sized Void**

**Summary:** Cat is jealous about Sam's new friendship with Jade. What's going on in Sam's mind when Cat calls in Freddie for revenge?

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Status:** Complete

**Pairing:** Seddie

**Excerpt:** There he was standing there all cute and chiz with his thumbs in his front jean pockets, a stupid boyish, bashful look on his face, his signature Freddie Benson half smile.

**A/N:** I'm so excited about the Sam & Cat special with Freddie! I would love to write a whole fic on how I predict the episode is going to go but I don't know enough about the Victorious side of things. Anyway this is a short one-shot about the special. Enjoy!

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Sam slowly counted to herself; her eyes closed trying to calm herself down. Today was a crappy day. Her and Cat were fighting about Sam's new friendship with Jade. They argued about it all day yesterday. Today she tried to apologize but Cat was freezing her out, she just kept shoving her chin in the air and making a show of leaving whatever room Sam was in.

She sighed. She really hated fighting with Cat but she just didn't understand what the big deal was. They could all be friends. Sam chalked it up to being was one of those "girl" things that she would never understood. She and Jade hit it off immediately it was nice for once to have a conversation with another street smart, funny girl who appreciated her sarcasm and snarkiness without having to always explain herself. While she loved Cat and they were becoming best friends, she missed the witty back and forth banter she used to have … with Carly and Freddie. Talking to Jade helped fill that Seattle-sized void inside her.

She let out a deep breath and grabbed a root beer from the fridge and a package of fatcakes from the cabinet. She leaned against the counter and opened the package.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment but she didn't move to get it. She wasn't really in the mood for visitors today but was curious as to who was on the other side of the door.

"Ding-dong!" She heard Cat say in a sing-song voice. For some reason to her it seemed more obnoxious than usual. Her roommate frolicked from the bedroom towards the door. Sam thought she saw Cat throw her a smug look as she approached which made her roll her eyes.

_It must be someone good_, Sam thought as she put the bottle of root beer to her lips.

Cat threw opened the door and announced loudly, "OH HELLO THERE FREDDIE BENSON! COME ON IN!"

Sam spit her drink across the small kitchen. _Did she just say Freddie Benson?_ She looked up at the door, using her sleeve to wipe her mouth, and sure enough there he was. Cat was giggling and dancing idiotically next to him, hopping from foot to foot like the hardwood floor was covered in hot coals. She felt a scowl form on her face, the anger she was trying hard to subdue rise within her body. There he was standing there all cute and chiz with his thumbs in his front jean pockets, a stupid boyish, bashful look on his face, his signature Freddie Benson half smile. She wanted to stomp up towards him and punch him right in the face … using her _left_ hand. She thought she was over all the stuff with the kiss between him and Carly but seeing Freddie in person reminded her of why she left Seattle in the first place. The pain came back in full force, causing her heart to feel heavy in her chest.

She took a gulp from the bottle of root beer, sat it down on the counter and rubbed her left hand in preparation of it coming in contact with Freddie's face. She looked up and her blue eyes met his brown ones. Her heart skipped a beat, a sudden rush of feelings and thoughts flooded through her. _What_**_is_**_he doing here?_ A highlight reel of their kisses, the times they flirted, the look in his eyes when she made him laugh and when he told her he loved her all flashed before her eyes. She wanted to leap over the counter, run to him and pull his face towards hers. She wanted their lips to meet in a slow, familiar rhythm, press her body against his, feel his arms wrapped around her. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him and that she was sorry for leaving him in Seattle alone.

"Thank you so much for coming… you remember Sam don't you?" Cat said in her flirtiest manner as she bat her eyelashes.

Cat's words pulled Sam caused her to break eye contact with Freddie.

_This is exactly why I left…_

_I hate feeling like I am always going to be your consolation prize…_

_You make me feel too many emotions that I am not prepared to deal with…_

_Whatever this is between us is too confusing…_

_I can't handle loving you and hating you at the same time …_

"Hey Sam," Freddie said giving her a small awkward wave.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out from behind the counter. When she figured out what she wanted to say she opened her mouth to speak…


	2. The Ending

**Author's Note**: So I wrote this literally 2 hours before the episode aired to keep myself preoccupied and at that point had no idea what was going to happen. In my perfect episode, Freddie ends up saving Sam proving his love for her and no one ends up in the hospital. Anyway, please enjoy this little ending kiss we didn't get from the actual episode XD lol.

"I guess you better get going," Sam said as they walked to the front door once Cat went into the bedroom to talk to Nona on the phone. She was trying her hardest to hide how sad she was that he was leaving.

"Yeah," Freddie answered turning to face her. "This weekend has been . . . interesting."

Their laughter rang throughout the apartment easing the tension between them.

"You can say that again," she answered smiling. "Well, shoot me a text when you get back so I know your plane didn't crash or something." She threw in a shrug at the end of her sentence as if to say it wouldn't be a big deal if he didn't. . . not like she would be waiting by the phone with baited breath. . .

"Will do," he responded with a nod. He took a step towards her and pulled her into a hug.

Sam wanted to melt in that very spot. The embrace was lasting a little bit too long to be considered friendly but neither one of them moved. She had forgotten how warm he felt against her, how being wrapped in his arms gave her a sense of security and steadiness that she had never felt with anyone, how he smelled like Irish Spring soap, and how good it felt to have her body pressed against his. She tried to ignore that his breath was tickling the back of her neck and that her entire body felt like it was engulfed in sparks. She swallowed a lump that had started to grow in her throat and blinked to prevent the tears that were burning the back of her eyes from spilling down her face.

"I'm . . . I'm going to miss you Sam," she heard him say quietly.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she started to pull away from him, her arms sliding down to rest on his triceps. Their eyes locked on to each other. She was going to say "I'll miss you too" but the second her blue eyes met his brown ones she suddenly couldn't talk, move or even breathe.

Freddie's face was moving towards hers with that look in his eyes. The look he used to give her when they would flirt, or when she would call him baby, or when she would catch him looking at her from across the room. She decided she wasn't going to stop him. She closed her eyes in anticipation wanting to feel his lips on hers again more than anything else in the world. . .

"Freddie! I thought you had left already!" Cat said in her high-pitched sing-song voice as she made her appearance.

Sam and Freddie jumped apart. They both unintentionally glared at Cat for ruining the moment.

Sam cleared her throat and quickly came up with a plan to give her and Freddie some more alone time. "What was that Dice?" Sam screamed loudly as she looked towards the door. "You want Cat to come outside?"

"I didn't hear anything?" Cat questioned but she walked towards the door anyway.

Freddie stepped aside sensing her intent and Sam opened the front door.

"Hey Dice isn't out here!" Cat protested but it was too late, she was already outside and Sam had slammed the door and locked it.

Sam felt very pleased with herself but it was a feeling that didn't last very long. The second she turned away to face the inside of the apartment Freddie was on her, backing her against the door. His hands were on her neck; his thumbs caressed her jaw right before he placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Their kiss fell immediately into a slow, passionate, familiar rhythm as if they were meant to do this their whole lives. Neither of them could feel the vibrations of Cat pounding on the door or the sound of her yelling.

They were completely engulfed with each other, lips, tongues, hands, and bodies . . . and they wanted to stay that way forever.

**Author's Note: **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. There probably won't be any more updates to this unless we get that sequel Dan mentioned sooner rather than later or I get inspired after re-watching it. I would really appreciate a review on my labor of love : )

**3 random sass**


End file.
